


Just Magnus

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Rimming, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, rough love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: They Have Rough Love Making Sex. :3That Is It. Enjoy :3





	Just Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Everyone For Reading My Stories! :3

Magnus felt his back slam into the wall as his mouth was thoroughly invaded by his husband. The firm shadowhunter body currently welding him to the wall of their room was intoxication for Magnus. The skilled tongue made him moan out his pleasure into the mouth of the other man. His hands wiggling their way insistently past Alec’s clothes and finally reaching his skin, making Magnus’ blood come rushing to the surface of his veins and it soon heated the palms questing over his chest and muscular stomach.

Just when he thought he had no more air left in his lungs, the lips released him and moved on to his neck.

“Alexander.” 

Still keeping the warlock trapped firmly against the wall, the shadowhunter sucked fervently right where the beat of his heart thumped under the skin, while Magnus sucked in large gulps of air into his burning chest as pleasure took over. 

“F-Fuck. Alexander. Mmm.” He let out a whimper and his hand clamped the head of his husband, forcing the lips closer still, urging them to suck harder.

“Oh... oh yes.  _ Yes _ . Oh,  _ Alec _ ,” 

Hearing his husband lose it, Alec thought he would explode from the noise alone as he was unable to stop his burning desire. It reached higher and higher as the moans of Magnus’ grew in both volume and intensity. 

Feeling shaking hands fumble with his clothes, Alec ripped off his shirt, to allow access. Another moan escaped the warlock as his hands finally made contact with the slightly hairy chest. A heavy shiver made goosebumps lift and ripple profusely and Alec returned to those impossibly soft lips, trembling against his own.

Letting his nails rake across the ribs of Magnus’ sides made the warlock arch his back and press closer to the maddening touch, while his own hands grasped harshly at Alec’s muscles. It was a desperate attempt to control himself. 

Alec was not naturally vocal during lovemaking… But Magnus would moan, whimper, sigh and whisper the most obscene things to him, making his blood rush and pound so hard he was sure it was audible, even over his lover's soundtrack of passion.

The warlock shivered, gasping out a breathless, “Oh God. Y-Yes!  _ Please _ .” 

A hot huff of breath washed over Magnus’ ear, sending a thrill down his spine. A demanding throb from his trapped cock made him wriggle his hips against the hip pinning him to the wall. He felt his arms being suddenly seized and pinned to the wall above his head by the shadowhunters large hand. He had no choice but to let himself be dominated. 

And he absolutely LOVED it. 

The other man pressed against him so hard that Magnus felt like only a fraction of his lungs were allowed air, but the sensation of almost melding with the firm body of his lover was worth it all and he moaned loudly even as he struggled to breathe correctly.

Just as his head started spinning from lack of oxygen he was released and he clung to the sturdy shoulders as arms closed tightly around him and Alec’s tongue took a turn about his ear. The sound of heavy breathing so close made his knees buckle and were it not for the strong arms holding him up he would surely have fallen to his knees in a melted puddle of lust.

Magnus had only just gotten his breathing working again when he captured his husband’s lips again.

“Oh Fuck, Alexander.” He moaned out when they parted briefly, “I need you so badly. P-please.  _ Please _ .” 

Alec smirked, “By the angel, sweetheart. You look so fucking beautiful when begging for me.” 

Releasing Magnus from his grip, Alec quickly set about removing their clothes, impatient for his husband’s bare touch. 

“ _ Now _ , please, Alec...  _ Alexander _ . Please, I need you.” 

“Need  _ ‘what’ _ , baby?” Alec teased, making the other man squirm against him. 

“Your cock.” He said desperately, legs shaking, “Please, Alec-  _ Alexander _ . Please, i need you inside me.” 

Magnus' pleading voice was never really heard over the pounding of his heart and the rushing in his ears. So absorbed was he in his world of pleasure that he was deaf to his own begging and moaning. 

Alec growled, “By the fucking angel in heaven, baby. I can’t ever resist you when you beg and moan so prettily.” 

Magnus’ cat eyes were half lidded as he was rewarded with a demanding kiss and suddenly the floor vanished under him as he was swept into their bedroom in a few short strides. 

With gentle ease, Magnus was thrown down on the bed and a wailing creak from the bed frame greeted the shadowhunter plastering himself on top of his husband.

_ ‘Mine. Mine. Mine.’  _ Alec 's mind roared in triumph as he devoured Magnus. 

Usually he would prefer to spend a very long time adoring all the little details of his husbands beautiful golden skin, but not this time. 

He needed Magnus. Needed him now. Needed him with an animalistic pull tugging at his instincts and needs.

He slid down and pushed the golden thighs roughly apart. Ignoring the pulsing cock practically reaching for him, he pushed his face into the dark cleft below and savoured the unique taste of his delicious skin. Magnus’ moans pitched higher as Alec pushed his tongue inside and lapped the area thoroughly. 

“Alexander. Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh. Alec. Alec.  _ Ah _ !” 

Mewling and gasping, Magnus began thrashing his hips as Alec slipped his finger into him. As a second finger joined the first Magnus was practically sobbing with desire.

“Alec! Oh, Alexander! I need you! Now, please, now!” 

Alec grinned, “Please  _ ‘what’ _ , my love? You know that you have to be more specific ...” 

“ _ Ah _ ! Fuck me! Now please! Fuck me,  _ Alexander _ , _ fuck me _ …” The warlock was a total mess, sweat dripping, cat eyes filled with lust as he stared at Alec and his mouth was agape as he gasped out, “I need your  _ thick  _ cock inside of me. I need you to fuck me with your  _ big dick _ until i scream your name. Please, Alexander.” 

With a possessive smile, Alec gathered some lube in his hand and applied it to his aching shaft, moving into position. 

The shadowhunter moaned lowly as he looked down at his husband, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Alec then, not waiting for a reply, went forwards, sinking in with deliberate steadiness, sliding in with a slow, smooth movement.

Magnus arches up, “Oh! Y-yessssssss,” 

Digging his fingers into the muscles on Alec’s back and shoulders until his knuckles turned white, Magnus savoured the sweet sensation of the thick shaft slowly forcing its way inside him. Not having any more patience to wait for the slow and gentle entering, he pushed his hips sharply against his shadowhunter. Alec's head instantly snapped back and his lips separated with a throaty little sound as they both froze in the intensity of the joining.

“Magnus.” Alec growled out, hips begging to move. 

The sound made Magnus' cock throb painfully and he clung to his husband, “M-Move, Alexander. Give it to me.” 

Alec pulled out slowly only once before setting a rough pace, making the sound of wet skin slapping against each other echo the walls. Magnus' joyful cries rose above it and unconsciously urged his lover on.

“ _ AH _ ! Oh, Fuck.  _ More _ ! Oh God, more! A-Alexander, harder please,  _ harder… _ ” 

Alec felt dizzy for a moment, head spinning at Magnus’ words, “Fuck. Fuck, baby.” 

His body responded instinctively to the pleas ringing in his ears and he braced himself against the headboard as he gave it all he had. Fucking into the warlock hard. Almost brutally. 

“Yes!  _ YES _ !” Magnus screamed out, his bundle of nerves being abused in the most amazing of ways, “Yes! Alec! Alexander!  _ Ah _ !” 

Hearing the cries and moans rapidly reaching the familiar pitch that signalled his husband’s impending release, one of Alec’s large hands took the weeping cock and stroked it only twice before it erupted. The warlock arches roughly towards him, even before the spasms of orgasm subsided completely, and with a last few thrusts, he emptied himself into the welcoming entrance, wringing another cry from the swollen lips again seeking his own.

Their breathing roared in the room as they slowly relaxed and Magnus held Alec close when the shadowhunter tried to separate them.

“Not yet.” Magnus explained in a whisper, loving the feeling of being filled. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile as he let Magnus roll them over on their side, still joined.

The post-sex tenderness was a thing Magnus savoured just as much as the lovemaking itself. The languid kisses and touches slowly soothing their heartbeats down to regular rates sometimes almost made his heart burst with the intimacy of it all. He had been thrilled when he had first discovered the tenderness of his lover. Both in and out of bed. 

Seeing Alec be rough, demanding, dominating was hot as hell but the other side of Alec, the tender, soft, loving side, was something Magnus cherished as it was the side of Alec most don’t get to see. 

Alec felt sleep creep up on him and he welcomed it. 

“I love you so much, Magnus.” He said sleepily, speech slurred slightly. 

The reply he got was gentle snores. Magnus had fallen asleep on his chest and it made Alec hold the warlock closer, kissing the top of his head. 

His last thoughts, as he slipped into dreams, were of Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes. Magnus’ hair, smile, laugh. Magnus’ voice and gentle singing. 

Just Magnus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3
> 
> Comment Suggestions, Prompts And Opinions! :3


End file.
